


Kiss Me

by AnchoredToTheWorld



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Shannon and Cammie’s story, Rain, Teenage WayHaught, fall - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredToTheWorld/pseuds/AnchoredToTheWorld
Summary: Wayhaught’s First Kiss





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Shannon and Cammie’s story. 
> 
> They talk about it in this video : https://youtu.be/GTaz01pmnus
> 
> It was too cute a story not to adapt for Wayhaught.

It was fall in Purgatory and both Nicole and Waverly are sat in the redheads truck on the backseat. They were talking about anything and everything, they loved just being with each other. Present. 

Ever since meeting, around 4 months ago, the pair had hung out as often as they could. They’d never met anyone before that they had just clicked with in the way that they instantly became comfortable around each other. It was something to treasure as finding someone like that was hard to come by. 

When the two of them had met at a local music group in town, the pair had swapped numbers immediately. They’d wanted to spend time around one another outside of music. Music was a huge passion for the two of them, both of them quite fond of the guitar. It was a way for them both to express themselves through an art. 

Nicole and Waverly had bonded over their love of music and it had led to many a deep conversation when they had stayed up late into the night, texting one another under darkness. You could tell a lot about a person through the kinds of music they listened to. Music can help a person express their deepest thoughts when they can’t find the right words themselves. 

They had been sitting in Nicole’s truck for the past 3 hours now, just talking. The two of them knew that they were more than just friends. Neither of them had been audacious enough to make the first move, both of them were relatively shy when it came to something they liked. Or rather someone they liked. 

The brunette currently had her head resting upon the redheads chest, the pair glued together to help stay warm as the heavens had opened and the rain had begun to pour outside. Nicole held Waverly protectively against her body. Waverly was one of, or even, the most precious thing that the redhead had had the honour to hold. The smaller woman meant a lot to the redhead, even in such a short space of time. 

The radio played at a low volume in the background as the two of them softly played with each other’s fingers as they spoke. It was such an intimate moment, even more so with the fact that it was raining outside. The two women were in their own little world and it wasn’t the worst place to be. 

Nicole had begun to play with the ring on Waverly’s right hand as the two of them then succumbed to a comfortable silence as they just existed with one another. What the two of them had was easy. It had always been easy between the pair since meeting. They had skirted around the fact that they liked each other and occasionally flirted with each other in an innocent but playful way. The chemistry they had with each other couldn’t have been better if you questioned either of the pair. 

As the previous song faded out, ‘Kiss Me’ by Ed Sheeran began to fill the silence. Kiss Me. Two words either woman had been too afraid to say, until this very moment. 

As the first few lyrics filled the air, Nicole held the brunette closer to her body whilst simultaneously providing a loving squeeze to her upper arm. This was it. This was as perfect time as any to be bold, to be brave. 

“Hey Wave” Nicole uttered in a whisper. “Yeah, Nic?” The brunette said in return whilst playing with the hem of the other woman’s sweater. “I think I love you a little” The redhead spoke in a soft whisper. “Would that be ok?” She continued. Waverly didn’t reply immediately as she was still recovering from the words “i love you” coming from the other woman’s mouth. The woman who had herself begun to fill a space in the brunette’s heart. 

Before Nicole had the chance to apologise for such a bold statement, the brunette shifted out of the redheads arms and held a gentle hand to the other woman’s cheek as she looked deep into her eyes. The eyes in front of her were filled with hope, love and promise. Nicole melted into the touch as Waverly spoke shyly “I think I love you a lot”. The smaller woman blushed as the statement left her mouth. 

At hearing Waverly’s words, Nicole sported the deepest dimpled grin imaginable along with the cutest puppy eyed look. 

Before the song had a chance to fade out into the next, Waverly rested her forehead against the redhead’s and softly asked “kiss me”. 

Without a moments hesitation, Nicole dipped her head before planting her lips on Waverly’s. Nicole had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. She brought her hand up to the brunette’s cheek and held it so delicately whilst caressing it with her thumb ever so softly. 

As Nicole pulled back from the kiss, she kissed the end of Waverly’s nose before softly whispering “You’re so beautiful Waverly Earp. So, so beautiful” through a dopey grin. The brunette blushed before hiding her face in the redhead’s neck through embarrassment. “Shut up” Waverly said bashfully. “Never. I’m gonna tell you that you’re beautiful at every chance I get. It’s what you deserve, Wave.” Waverly pulled away from Nicole’s neck to look into the woman’s deep brown eyes. What she was met with was a look of utter love and that caused the brunette’s heart to skip a beat before a smile crept onto her face. 

“Kiss Me” Waverly said through a breathy sigh. 

And that’s what they did. They spent the next hour sharing soft kisses as they became more familiar with the feeling of each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on other fics of mine : @AnchoredWorld


End file.
